


Tradition

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wouldn't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kronette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/gifts).



Sherlock wouldn't stop talking. They were supposed to be having fun at the Yard's Christmas party, but Sherlock insisted that it was more important for Lestrade to understand the complex differences in tobacco ash for a case. 

John frowned as he looked up at the veiling, until something caught his eye. He grabbed the sleeve of his partner's wool coat and dragged him a few feet. The entire time his friend had not stopped rambling. Finally, John planted them under an archway, got on his tip-toes and kissed Sherlock.

The detective was stunned. A faint pink hue flushed his cheeks.

"Mistletoe, John explained, although no question had been asked. He smiled smugly, clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Tradition and all that."

"Hmm," Sherlock hummed positively, touching his own lips. "Yes."


End file.
